Slumber Party
by BatchgirlUltra
Summary: Watson has been invited to a party over at Sherlock's house, the cutest boy in the whole school. What will he do? ((This is a Sherlock AU where they are all teenagers!))


Slumber Party

by BatchchickUltra

It was sleepover night at the Holmes' house again. All the boys were invited over to play games, drink as much Dr. Pepper as they could, and gossip about dirty secrets. Watson was going for the first time he had heard that the parties could get a little crazy sometimes but that only made him more excited, being the thirteen year old boy he was.

He brought a few video games with him to the party, like Just Dance and Call of Duty. They were fun party games that he hoped everyone wanted to play. It made him nervous walking up the stairs to the front door. What if they laughed at him for bringing the games? What if everyone hated him and gave him the silent treatment the whole party? Well, here goes nothing.

Ding dong.

A guy answered the door. Watson instantly recognized the face. Rugged handsome and irresistably charming, it was Sherlock. He was the cutest boy in the whole school and flaunted around the place all the time. Watson stammered out a "hello" nervously and walked in. He set the games down on an empty chair. Maybe they would be picked up later.

There were 5 other guys there. Watson didn't know most of them but he did see Mycroft, who was Sherlock's older brother and the prom king at this year's prom in the high school. Wow, he really is as handsome as they say.

"So, how are you doing," one of the boys said.

"I'm fine." Watson looked around nervously, trying to figure out a conversation topic starter. It was hard thinking of one. Then it blurted out of his mouth. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah sure." one of them said. "We were about to start our game of spin the bottle." Uh oh, that wasn't the kind of game he thought they meant... Better play along with it, so that he doesn't look uncool in front of these guys.

"Okay. Who is going to start?"

"You are, of course," one of the boys said. He picked up the bottle and spun it, and Watson feared for his life as he worried it might land on you-know-who. Luckily it landed on some random boy Watson didn't know. Well, he puckered up... and... "What are you doing, Watson?" the boy said. Watson blushed. Oh, it's this kind of spin the bottle... The truth or dare kind! Watson felt so stupid, and he was more embarrassed than the time Sherlock gave him a wedgie in front of everyone in class in 4th grade.

"Well, what are you going to do?" he asked. Watson wondered for a few seconds, and then decided his choice. "I choose... Truth." The boy was shocked, because usually people picked dare. It was funnier that way. "Well, what are you going to ask?"

"Have you ever... Have you ever cheated on a test?" he asked.

"Uhh... Well, um..." The boy mumbled something.

"Yeah, what is it?" one of the boys asked jokingly.

"Umm... it's none of your business, is the answer!" the boy jumped to his feet and walked to the bathroom quickly. He was sure in a hurry to get out of here. Guess that means he has, then.

Now a few more turns passed. Watson barely missed being hit by the bottle several times, and though so was Sherlock, which was really weird. Eventually it was Sherlock's turn, and he spun it fiercely, going around in circles faster than a roller coaster on a sunday afternoon. And then it landed on Watson.

"Watson, I dare you..." Sherlock began. "...To..."

Everyone gasped.

"Kiss me."

"Do what now!"

"Kiss me, Watson. It's a dare, and I want to see if you can do it." Of course Watson COULD do it... look at those pretty little lips, and that cute little nose, and those glowy little eyes. Sherlock was so cute that Watson could kiss him forever and ever, starting now. But in a dare? He was so nervous, and all the boys watching...

But then he did it. A big old kiss right in the lips. It felt like the best thing Watson had ever felt, and Sherlock kept his same look the whole way. It must have lasted hours, to them at least.

After the party ended in the morning, everybody was leaving. Sherlock went up to Watson before he went out the door.

"That kiss was real, Watson." Watson didn't know what to say. "It was?"

"Yes, and I've been wanting you to come to one of my sleepovers for a long time, because I have liked you for a long time. I was just too scared to ever say anything to you."

Watson was speechless towards this confession. "You were?"

"Do you want to date, Watson?" Sherlock ironically got on his knees like he was proposing.

"Sure." That was when everything changed for Watson and Sherlock...


End file.
